english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Neil Kaplan
Neil Kaplan (born born March 9, 1967 in Byonne, New Jersey) is an American comedian, entertainer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Tychus Findlay in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty and Optimus Prime in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animalia (2008) - Additional Voices *Ask the StoryBots (2016) - Additional Voices *Bunnicula (2018) - Gumbo Grunch *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2017) - Club Owner (ep31), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2017) - Emperor Zarkon, Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2014) - Albus Dumbledore (ep138) *Screechers Wild! (2018) - T-Wrekker, Monkeywrench *Wacky Races (2017) - Sheriff Longarm D. Law (ep9) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Happy Cricket (2006) - Toad 1 *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Bert 'Movies' *Klaus (2019) - Additional Voices *Muhammed: The Last Prophet (2002) - Amr Ibn Al'as, The Spy 'Shorts' *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Hank (ep4) 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Emperor Zarkon Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad (2001) - Guluga (ep18) *Blade (2012) - High Council Chairman, Police (ep10) *Bleach (2011-2014) - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Gossiping Soul Reaper A (ep250), Kuchiki Elder (ep355), Newspaper Soul Reaper B (ep305), Soul Reaper A (ep263), Soul Reaper A (ep305), Soul Reaper A (ep336), Takashige (ep313), Tetsuzaemon Iba, Zommari Rureaux *Blue Dragon (2008-2009) - Saber Tiger, General Logi's Captain (eps11, 25-47), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep37) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (????) - Additional Voices *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Shuta Alan, Chief Secretary (ep3), Detective Chunen, News Anchor (ep21), Pyon Silver *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Adham *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Kuma (ep4), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Priest (ep14) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - Lun Shibazaki (ep2), Past Due Tenant (ep4), Punk A (ep12), Street Punk A (ep3) *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Pumpkinmon *Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000-2001) - Hawkmon *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Anubimon (ep44), Cyberdramon, Ebemon (ep13), Gigawarumonzaemon (ep27), Lord Bagra, Megadarkness Bagramon, MetalGreymon (eps19-25), Neomyotismon, Octomon (ep4), Ookuwamon (ep6), Raremon (ep28), Redmeramon, Samudramon (ep24), SkullKnightmon, Skullsatamon (ep21), Skullscorpionmon (ep14), Surtr (ep41), Vilemon *DinoZaurs (2000) - John (ep10) *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Young Bernard Goodman (ep15) *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Innkeeper (ep14), Snowman Distain (ep14) *Green Green (2006) - Taizo Tenjin *Initial D: First Stage (2004) - Keiichi Tsuchiya (ep23) *Iron Man (2011) - Defense Minister Kuroda, Plane Captain (ep1), Self Defense Forces Soldier (ep9), Special Ops Agent 2 (ep8) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004-2005) - Casino Gambler (ep8), Cook (ep4), Man in Cave (ep10), Police Chief, Police Officer (ep1), Police Officer (ep4), Police Officer (ep9), Punk, Tanokura Driver, Vegas Train Official (ep8) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2007) - Fett (ep53) *Levius (2019) - Malcolm Eden *Lupin the Third (2017) - Robson Zuccoli, Butchi (ep9) *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (????) - Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Mega Man Star Force (2007) - Bob Copper, Lab Scientist (ep3), Lab Scientist (ep8), Taurus *Naruto (2008) - Funeral Attendee B (ep186), Kiyoyasu Kagetsu (ep186), Star Ninja #2 (ep183) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2019) - Madara Uchiha, The Masked Man, Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep264), Allied Ninja Voice (ep282), Bill Collector (ep286), Cloud Ninja (ep282), Cloud Village Man B (ep282), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), En no Gyoja (ep148), Foreign Ninja, Ghost Ship Crew A (ep225), Hunter-nin, Ikkaku Umino (ep249), Old Man (ep283), Researcher (ep227), Sand Assassin (ep182), Suzaku Nara (ep275), The Third Raikage (eps282-301), Torifu Akimichi (ep211), Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146), Uchiha Clan Member (ep452) *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Guard (ep8), Ibn (ep8), Man B (ep6), Priest (ep6), Prophet, Soldier (ep11), Soldier D (ep8) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004-2005) - Danjo/Kyogoku Tei, Heisuke *Shinzo (2002) - Big Blue's Brother (ep3) *Terra Formars (2017) - Kaiki Kouno (ep4; Announced) *Tokyo Pig (2002-2003) - Man (ep5), Police (ep23), The Principal *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Optimus Prime, Ro-Tor *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Special Ops Soldier (ep9) *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Tetsuzaemon Iba *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Soul Reaper Guard *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Dancho, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Tetsuzaemon Iba *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Hawkmon, Computer Voice 2, Halsemon, Professor, Twin Boy 1 *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Chairman *Promare (2019) - Vulcan Haestus *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - The Masked Man, Kakuzu 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Doctor (ep7) *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *G-spot Express (2006) - Takaoka (ep1) *Lingeries (2004) - Zaitsu (ep3) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Dozle Zabi *Yukikaze (2004) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Bronius (ep13) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *I Am Number Four (2010) - Narration *One Rough Man (2011) - Narration *StarCraft: I, Mengsk (2018) - Narration *StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade (2018) - Narration *StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils (2010) - Narration *The Fall of Five (2013) - Narration *The Fate of Ten (2015) - Narration *The Power of Six (2011) - Narration *The Revenge of Seven (2014) - Narration *The Rise of Nine (2012) - Narration *United as One (2016) - Narration 'Radio Drama' *Dungeons & Dragons: Requiem (2006) - Venger, Bronze Dragon, Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Little Ghost (1997) - Adult Kevin 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Lord (2004) - Additional Voices *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Matoba *The Sisters (2005) - Buddhist Monk 'Shorts' *The Voyage of Vera Velasco (2012) - Doug Wenderson 'TV Series' *Disjointed (2018) - CNNN Narrator *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Diabolico, Gold Beaked Monster (ep6) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Destruxo, Mutantrum (ep40) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Gluto 'TV Series - Dubbing' *1983 (2018) - Swantiborides Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Command & Conquer: Rivals (2018) - Additional Voices *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Daemos, Jennix *Star Wars: Uprising (2015) - Civilian Male, Governor Adelhard, Ivax Syndicate Male, Male Stormtrooper 'Video Games' *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition: Siege of Dragonspear (2016) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Grim, Johnny Bravo *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Emissary, Spotter Team *Conan (2007) - Bone Cleaver *Conan Exiles (2018) - Nunu the Cannibal, Additional Voices *Conflict: Global Terror (2005) - Dr. Franklin *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Destiny 2 (2017) - Dominus Ghaul *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Zayl *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Voltron: VR Chronicles (2017) - Zarkon *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Sollus *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori, The Client *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Stranded Crew#7 *Gears of War 4 (2016) - Anvil Gate Gear *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Multiplayer Soldier *Gormiti: The Lords of Nature! (2010) - News Anchor B, Orrore *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Cenarius *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Rehgar, Tychus Findlay *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Gorilla Grodd *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Civilian *League of Legends (2016) - Aurelion Sol *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Sabretooth, Venom *Medal of Honor: European Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Medieval II: Total War: Kingdoms (2007) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans, Nemesis Orcs *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Nemesis Orcs *Mirror's Edge: Catalyst (2016) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian: The Video Game (2009) - Guard#1 *ParaWorld (2006) - Governor, Warden *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Gluto *Prince of Persia 3D (1999) - Rugnor *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Rango (2011) - Charger, Shooter 3, Undead Sheriff 2 *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Norticus, Weapon Master *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Nort *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Nort, Weapon Master *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Batterson, Nort *Spider-Man: Battle for New York (2006) - Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Kraven *Spyro: Reignited Trilogy (2018) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Tychus Findlay, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Boss Ganne, Goonga Trooper, Grenade Battle Droid, Gungan Trooper, Missile Battle Droid *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Ajuur, Bendak Starkiller, Darth Bandon, Holdan, Jergan, Jon, Motta the Hutt, Republic Soldier (Undercity), Shuma, Sith Governor (Taris), Xor, Zax *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Skadge, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Skadge *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Skadge *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2016) - Skadge *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Republic Captain *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Skadge *Stranglehold (2007) - Chopper Pilot, Ty Lok *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Members, Gentleman, Policeman *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr (2019) - Lord Gharesh-ri, Vek-Drassi Secunia *The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018) - Azezik, Curtaros, Emonarel, Halimorion, K'Tora, Rullunar, Virunariel *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie 2: Videogame (2019) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Angmar Officer, Ranger of Arnor Unit *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Long Haul *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Corrupt Robot, Necris Male *Van Helsing (2004) - Villagers *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Ogryn, Ork Nob *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm (2010) - Cenarius *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2017) - Cenarius, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - AWACS Oka Nieba, Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Additional Voices *Aion (2009) - Additional Voices *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Wiseman *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Gregorio *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Digimon World: Next Order (2017) - Samudramon *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Guard *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf 3 (2002) - John *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Strange Man *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Madara Uchiha, The Masked Man *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Madara Uchiha, The Masked Man *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - The Masked Man *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Madara Uchiha *Neo Contra (2004) - Jaguar *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Genshin *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Genshin *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Jack Norman *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky (2008) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Shingen Takeda *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Magistrate Lasselle *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *The Witcher (2007) - Additional Voices *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Shingen Takeda *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Shingen Takeda *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Politician, T. Masuda Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (207) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (94) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2020. Category:American Voice Actors